


Braided Together

by shamebucket



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB Frisk (Undertale), Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Human Flowey (Undertale), Multi, Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Remix, Threesome - NB/NB/M, Vaguely Canon Compliant-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Chara is used to watching, but Flowey and Frisk make them want to take a more active role.Remix of "burst me into bloom (i dare you to)" by SapphireOcean (JujYFru1t).
Relationships: Chara/Flowey/Frisk (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Braided Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JujYFru1T](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/gifts).
  * Inspired by [burst me into bloom (i dare you to)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266328) by [SapphireOcean (JujYFru1T)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/SapphireOcean). 



> All characters are intended to be over 18. There are brief mentions of dysphoria, but nobody is dysphoric during sex. Chara has a penis and Frisk has a vulva if that's something that matters to you. There are some PIV mentions, but PIV sex is not the focus of this fic.

Watching Frisk and Flowey hold other gives Chara... a complex feeling, warm and thorny. 

The day is over, and they're all getting ready for bed. Chara has had a long day and is ready to faceplant onto the cushiony pillows that Flowey insisted on when they all moved in together, but Frisk and Flowey seem to be a little more... _awake_ than Chara is, at least at the moment. They can probably wake up a little more with time. Frisk in particular can be very persuasive when they want to be, and are able to bend Chara's will with a single well-placed look. But it's not as if Chara is completely uninterested, either. Flowey's hands look very warm as they stroke Frisk's back as they kiss, their mutual enthusiasm creating a prickly twinge of joy in Chara's chest. 

Chara gazes at them from the opposite side of the room, hunched over in their beanbag chair with their elbows on their thighs, as Flowey pulls down Frisk's jeans and Frisk flings off their T-shirt. It's been years since Chara has been given a new body - a body that makes them feel so much better than their old one, a body that lacks the past damage from their past life - and yet it's times like this when the physicality of having a body feels _like so much_ despite these changes. They're glad to be alive, but the visceral nature of touching and holding feels like slicing through raw vegetables with a toy knife, sometimes. Warming up to the idea of being entangled with two other people sometimes takes a moment. 

They know that Flowey is the same way, knows that Flowey is extremely sensitive, but Flowey was always the more impulsive one. That's why Flowey is trembling, visibly hard through his boxers, as Frisk brushes back his hair and smiles at him as they straddle his hips. Touch comes easy to Flowey, and to Frisk. (Not so much to Chara. Chara loves touch when it comes from both of them, but it's easier to watch at times.) Flowey looks at Frisk like they're a deity, pure reverence and devotion clear on his face as he gives Frisk a shaky smile in return, and maybe Frisk is. Frisk has been able to perform miracles even the top monster scientists could never achieve. Their determination gave Chara and Flowey new forms, a new life, new shapes that suit them, without any of the unforeseen side effects of Alphys's experiments. 

(Chara was surprised when Flowey chose to be human and not return to being who he was before when he was given his new form. There were so many times when Chara longed to be a boss monster - who would want to give up long fur, sharp teeth and honed claws? Nobody would ever mess with you when you look like that, so it baffled them when he chose to give that all up. But decades of being a flower would be enough to change anybody, and... after spending so much time in the Underground, and after their first fated return to the surface, Chara can understand why Flowey thought that being a human might feel safer. Chara knows that death certainly changed themself, for sure. 

Probably for the better. They would have never known peace and would have never been granted this new body had they not died so terribly.)

Frisk laughs, eyes narrowing, and they kiss Flowey. Flowey's hands are eager, but unsure where to go - Chara can see Flowey hesitate, since there are so many good options (and Chara themself knows this _very well_ ), but he ends up settling on placing one hand on Frisk's waist and the other on their ass. He squeezes, and Frisk makes a small, satisfied moan. Their kiss deepens and Frisk's breasts press against Flowey's chest. The bra they chose is practically see-through, which is extremely unfair to both Chara and Flowey. (Then again, they suppose it is Frisk's turn to make them both weak. Flowey looks very cute in lingerie as well, and it was an absolute delight to unwrap him like a present earlier in the week. Chara and Frisk took turns undressing him as he stood stock still, whimpering, and the memory makes Chara warm inside.)

Chara loves both of them. Chara has loved both of them for years. Their pleasure is Chara's pleasure. They feel something bubble in their lower stomach, desire curling inwards. Their dick starts stirring in their underwear as they watch Flowey's hand work at the clasp of Frisk's bra, his pale hands contrasting against Frisk's darker skin. Frisk grins down at him as he fumbles. "You totally," Flowey grumbles to himself, "did this on purpose." Frisk's eyes narrow and they shrug, giggling. 

Chara shakes their head and stands, approaching the bed. "Our intrepid hero needs some assistance! Good thing I have a cheat code." They undo one of the hooks that got caught in the lacy fabric of Frisk's bra, allowing Flowey to pull it off and let Frisk's breasts spring free. Normally Chara would tease a bit more, but it does suck when the hooks get stuck. This is no mere rookie mistake. 

Flowey can't help but pout. "Hey! Isn't cheating against the rules? You've got an unfair advantage." 

Chara hums and tilts their head. "It's true that I do have a good vantage point." Frisk giggles. "It's fun to watch you two." 

Frisk turns their head to look at Chara. They raise one eyebrow at them. "Just watching today? There's plenty of room for one more." They pat the bed next to them, gently encouraging. 

"Or we can cuddle together afterwards if that's what you'd want," Flowey says, generous as always with Chara's boundaries. He remembers what it was like when they first met, and sometimes is a little overly cautious. It took months for Chara to get open to the idea of hugs, and having sex is _far_ more than that. Three bodies and souls overlapping into one is... a lot. But it's the kind of a lot that feels good, not overwhelming, when everything is good. And everything is amazing when it's Flowey and Frisk. 

Chara shakes their head. "I'll join in when the time is right. Don't let me stop you from having fun. This is enjoyable for me as well." 

Frisk nods, confident in Chara's ability to join in, and wraps their arms around Flowey's shoulders. They kiss again, and Frisk starts grinding against Flowey's hard-on. Flowey whines, and Frisk chuckles, and there's something easy about the way that they touch each other that makes a sense of yearning coil in Chara's stomach. They remember the way that Frisk's hands almost tickle as they push up Chara's shirt, and the way Flowey's mouth feels around their cock... and... Chara feels blood rush to their cheeks. They always blush easily, and they wonder if they look a little bit silly when they have sex with their partners. (Not that they'd ever make fun of Chara. If anything, Frisk insists that makes them cute, which definitely doesn't fluster Chara. Not at all.) 

Chara is by far the most dressed, so they pull off their hoodie and drape it over the beanbag chair. The room feels oddly cold now that they're down to their T-shirt. Frisk moans as Flowey grasps onto one of their breasts, his forefinger and thumb rolling their nipple as the rest of his hand gently kneads. Chara's slacks go next. They step out of them carefully and let them join the hoodie, their brethren. By the time that Chara is down to what they consider to be their underwear, they can practically taste the desire pulsing through the air. Frisk and Flowey want each other.

Chara wants them both. 

They climb onto the bed next to them, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. It looks like they'll need to strike soon - Frisk is panting like they're already close to coming (Chara always marvels at how sensitive their chest is), and Flowey isn't much better. Flowey nuzzles Frisk, and Frisk smiles gently at them. His hands move from their chest to their waist and he holds them in place as he grinds up against them. 

"Oh ho ho." Chara raises an eyebrow and smirks. "You think you're in control, huh?" 

Flowey's hands suddenly fumble, as if Chara's words have over-lubricated them. "U-Uh... yeah?" he squeaks. Frisk wriggles out of his grasp, laughing. "Or at least I _was_ , until you decided to interrupt us! Gosh." 

"Interrupt? Hardly." Chara grasps onto Flowey's hair, gently pulling by the roots, and stares deeply into his eyes. He swallows thickly, pupils dilated. Chara knows he likes this, and that it always gives them the response that they want. "I'm merely joining in." 

"So," Frisk says conversationally, "what were you thinking, Chara?" 

Chara keeps their grip steady on Flowey's hair as they turn to respond to Frisk. "He's going to eat you out as I fuck him." 

Frisk claps their hands in excitement. "Yay! Sounds great!" 

Chara turns back to Flowey. He's stammering, his face has turned bright red, and there's a distinct wet spot on his boxers, pooled by the tip. It seems like he likes the idea as well. 

Arousal burns in Chara's stomach, looking at him like that. They lean forward and capture his lips, kissing him passionately. Flowey kisses back, his body burning beneath them, and he reaches forward and tentatively places his hand over the bulge in Chara's underwear. Chara hums their agreement (as if to say _It's okay, you can touch me,_ ) and Flowey rubs slowly, up from the root, trying to get Chara to full hardness. 

Chara peeks their eyes open, just a sliver, to watch Flowey as they kiss. 

Sex is combining two beings (or three, in their case) into one. Chara is not unused to being in the same body as someone else - they and Flowey shared a body, all those years ago when their bodies were ones they despised, and they more or less shared a body with Frisk when they first awoke, controlling their movements during battle. That said, this, the anticipation of _being inside_ , is altogether different. Although there is one thing that remains the same. 

Flowey is putty in their hands, melting, bending to their will. Chara seems to bring that out in him, which always surprises them. They never used to have this much agency before they met him, but Flowey has always wanted to play along with Chara. He kisses like this might be the last time, and also like this is the first time, because he wants _so much_ from Chara. And from Frisk. 

And they are both so happy to give it to him. 

"Good boy," Frisk murmurs. They must have slid behind Flowey as Chara's been kissing him. Chara is aware of how close they are, and can feel the shudder of desire wash over Flowey as they lick Flowey's ear. Flowey moans and bucks his hips forward involuntarily, and wraps his hand around Chara's cock through their underwear. He strokes with an unsteady hand, and Chara hisses, because Flowey knows how to do it slowly, how to make them feel good, even without pulling down their briefs. 

Finally, almost regretfully, Chara pulls away from the kiss. "Charaaa..." Flowey whines, rocking his hips. 

"Game start?" Frisk asks from behind. Chara glances over Flowey to see Frisk hugging a wedge pillow to their naked chest. This firm pillow was entirely Frisk's idea, unlike the cloud-like pillows that they rest upon, and Chara has to admit that they admire Frisk's foresight. 

They push Flowey on his back, causing him to squeak, and then they scoot back on the bed. "Player Three joins the game." Frisk grins at Chara and throws one arm around their shoulders as they give them one quick smooch. Their lips are a lot softer and gentler than Flowey's, but it never fails to make Chara's heart race when they kiss Frisk. They kiss them back, patting their back affectionately. 

With a statisfied hum, Frisk peels away from them to tap at Flowey's hip. "P'up," they encourage him. Practically as soon as Frisk's fingertips come into contact with Flowey's hip, he raises them for Frisk. Chara locks eyes with Frisk, smirking, and pulls down Flowey's boxers. His cock springs free, still somewhat pliable, like aluminum wrapped in velvet. Chara can't help themself. They lean down and place a kiss on the underside of Flowey's dick, and they grin as they feel him twitch against their lips. 

"Chara!" Flowey whimpers. 

"My name sounds rather good in your mouth, I agree." Chara licks along Flowey, up his shaft to the pink head. "However, I wager there are more practical uses for your mouth. Isn't that right, boy?" 

Chara sits back on their ass and wriggles free of their briefs. Frisk gives Chara one final, lingering look, before straddling Flowey's chest, their body facing away from Chara. 

"You ready?" Frisk asks, so gentle, so kind. It makes Chara's heart throb a little bit. (They love hearing that voice from a different angle, a different position - but hearing Frisk ask this question of Flowey is just as nice in a different way.) 

"Yeah," Flowey says, his voice quivering, and Chara can't see a whole lot from this angle, but the way his hands dig into Frisk's thighs makes them feel a little bit jealous. Chara loves to be held like that when it's Flowey doing the holding. 

But possessing Flowey, in general, is one of life's greatest joys, and it's even greater when they get to share this with Frisk. 

Frisk moves their hand in front of them, surely to move the crotch of their panties off to the side, and leans forward. 

" _Gosh..._ " Flowey moans, his dick twitching as he sees Frisk bared in front of him, and Chara knows by Frisk's tiny whimper that Flowey is eating them out now. They wonder how flushed and full of blood Frisk must be, how wet they are, how they taste tonight - 

Their cock grows harder imagining what Flowey must be feeling. All the better for what's to come, they suppose. 

They reach over to the bedside table and grab their tube of silicone lube. They could do this blindfolded - in fact, _have_ done this blindfolded on more than one occasion. Their thumb snaps open the lid and they squeeze a dollop out onto their other hand, coating their fingertips. They move over closer to their lovers and spread Flowey's thighs wider with one hand. "Here we go. I'm going to start touching you, okay?" 

" _Mmmmf,_ " Flowey moans, helping Chara by arching his hips up slightly. 

"Oh yeah," Frisk sighs, grinding down onto Flowey's mouth. "That feels really good. Keep - doing that - !" Chara doesn't give Flowey any respite. Ensuring that the lube on their fingers is warm, they rub against Flowey's hole. It twitches and Flowey gasps audibly, squirming. Frisk whines and rocks their hips forward. "More, more, please..." 

All of their pleasure is tightly entwined, so Chara needs to ensure that Frisk feels good. They slide in one finger, and then another once Flowey feels comfortably stretched. Flowey seems at a loss, torn between leaning into Chara's touch or focusing on Frisk's pleasure. Chara leans down and nibbles along Flowey's thigh, a bit possessive, as they slowly start fucking Flowey with their fingers. Flowey's hole squeezes around Chara and he moans, the sound slightly muffled by skin. Frisk whimpers as they hump against Flowey's face. "Feels good, when you make noises," Frisk manages. 

"Wanna have me make him scream for you?" Chara says, their voice low and dark. 

"A-ahh..." Frisk's voice is slightly stifled. It sounds like they're biting their lip. 

"I can do that for you," Chara continues. "I can make him make all sorts of noises." 

"Mmmf..." Flowey utters, his voice slightly low. He would be no doubt mock-protesting if his mouth wasn't full, but he always was a bratty sub. 

Unable to resist, Chara gets up on their knees and leans forward. Their hands find Frisk's breasts, and they squeeze lightly. Frisk leans back into Chara's touch and whimpers, their skin humming with heat and arousal. "It's so nice," they say, tracing one finger down Frisk's stomach, "to hear your voices." They kiss the side of Frisk's neck and they shiver, trembling as Chara rolls one of their stiff nipples between their fingertips. 

"Flowey!" Frisk moans. "Yes! Yeah! Just like that!" 

Chara peers over their shoulder to see that Flowey is really going to town on Frisk, his eyes closed in rapture. Flowey is a bit of a... messy eater, so to speak, but he's very enthusiastic and that's what matters most, to both Frisk and Chara. Frisk especially loves his gusto - the way that his tongue never lingers in one place very long, how his lips and teeth suck and gently graze, how he takes every piece of them in without any pretense. It is unapologetic, and Frisk loves that about him. Chara loves that about him, too. "Mmm," Flowey moans, wiggling his hips. 

Ah, yes. The time has come for that. 

Having to choose between touching Frisk and fucking Flowey is dreadful, but Chara must fulfill their end of the bargain. They can always touch Frisk another time. They kiss Frisk's neck again and pull back, scooting back on the bed. With one hand, they check to make sure that Flowey is warm ready (he is), and they grasp for the lube with the other. Pop, squirt. They stroke themself idly, making sure that they're up for the task, and, once they're sure that they won't hurt Flowey, they position themself against his hole. "Harehaaa," Flowey moans, and then cries out in pleasure as the head of Chara's cock sinks inside him. 

Chara grins as they hold onto Flowey's quivering thighs. "What is it, lover boy? Cat got your tongue?" 

Frisk moans, riding Flowey's face. "N-Nya!" 

"Frisk, you are a dweeb," Chara says playfully, although they're certainly already feeling it. The buildup, the desire, everything that their lovers have already experienced together has brought Chara closer to orgasm than they'd like to admit. There's still some time left, for certain, but the all-encompassing, tight warmth of Flowey's hole is doing nothing for their stamina. They push in deeper, sliding in until they've bottomed out inside of him. Flowey makes a small, desperate noise as he pushes back against Chara, as if trying to urge them in deeper, somehow. His cock leaks precome all over his stomach. "What a good boy," Chara says softly, and, finally, starts moving. 

Every rock of Chara's hips moves through both of them, and Chara can feel the way that Frisk rides Flowey's face from the way that Flowey twitches around their dick. Flowey rolls against Chara, desperate for more contact. Chara is suddenly reminded of one time a few weeks ago - they all laid in bed together one Saturday morning, Flowey sandwiched between them and Frisk, as they all made love. It almost felt like Chara was fucking them both, for Frisk's gentle gasps made it feel as if Chara's movements became Flowey's movements became Frisk's moans. When Frisk came first, shuddering and clinging onto Flowey, Chara was soon to follow. It was Frisk who pulled them over the edge, even if they weren't touching directly. 

Frisk wants this just as much as Flowey. Chara will have to indulge them at some other point, and they know (hope) that they will be indulged in turn. 

"Flowey!" Frisk gasps, their breath harried. They must be just on the brink of coming. There isn't any point in holding back anymore. Chara grasps onto Flowey's hips and fucks him hard, their nails digging into his pale skin. He practically yells against Frisk's cunt, his hole milking Chara's cock. Frisk starts touching their own breasts, massaging and pinching them just in the way that they like. "Oh, Chara," Frisk gasps, rocking onto Flowey's mouth. 

This is all well and good. Everybody is having a good time. 

But, having been left out for so long in the distant past, Chara can't help but notice that there is something missing. 

With no time to waste, they wrap their hand around Flowey's cock. It almost sounds like Flowey is sobbing in pleasure as Chara fucks them and lets Flowey fuck their hand in turn. Chara would be patient and gentle if that was something that Flowey wanted, but right now he's clearly craving release. Even if Chara tried to be careful with their hand's movements, all of Flowey's sharp juts forward would have ruined that pace. All three of them swirl into each other, fading in and out as they collide. 

Frisk comes first, and it crashes over them like a wave. They are holding onto Flowey's hair (Chara can tell by the exact pitch of Flowey's moans), and they rock against Flowey until every drop of pleasure has been sucked from their body. They sit in place for a moment, trembling, before they finally turn around to face Chara. 

Chara's heart nearly stops at the way that Frisk looks at them. They look like a satisfied cat basking in the sun. (Maybe Chara needs to get them a collar and - oh, they probably shouldn't have thought that right now, since they feel themselves leaking precome inside of Flowey.) Frisk crawls over on their hands and knees towards Chara, almost as if reading their mind. "Nya?" they ask, somewhat hazily, and lick Chara's cheek. 

"Frisk, God," Chara snorts, but their own voice sounds so far away. All they feel is the sensation of being buried deep inside of Flowey, his body so, so wanton and willing, and then they feel Frisk's lips against theirs, eager. One trembling hand reaches out and grasps Frisk's breast, and Chara moves at a punishing pace. Frisk hand meets theirs at Flowey's cock, and they work together. Everything works out better when they all work as a team after all. 

Flowey lets out a wordless, nameless cry as he comes all over his partners' hands. 

Chara is so close. The crux of the whole thing is right on the tip of their consciousness. They roll into Flowey a few more times, panting, trying desperately to reach the end. 

"We love you," Frisk says. They wrap their arms around Chara and hold them as Chara plunges as deeply as they can into Flowey. 

"We do," Flowey confirms, breathless. Frisk moves Chara's hand from Flowey's thigh towards Flowey's open palm, and they hold hands. They are all connected. They are all good and whole. 

With that thought, Chara finally grits their teeth and pulls out just in time, coming all over Flowey's thighs and stomach with a low whimper. Frisk pets their hair and kisses their cheek as they ride out their orgasm, until long after the last spurts of come have draped themselves over Flowey's pale skin. 

"GG!" Frisk says cheerfully, sliding off the bed to grab some wet wipes. 

Flowey laughs, pushing the wedge pillow to the side before sitting up. His hair is disheveled from getting pulled and tugged at, his face wet with Frisk's slick, and Chara thinks that he looks incredibly sexy like this. "You dork." 

"I only learn from the best." Frisk climbs back onto the bed and kisses Flowey first, and then Chara. 

They clean each other - first in bed. Frisk's hand is gentle on Chara's softening cock, making sure to not stimulate it too much, as they wipe them clean. Flowey sighs and leans into Chara's touch as Chara cleans their face of the mess that Frisk made. 

Chara always likes to stay in the shower a little bit longer than the other two, so Frisk and Flowey take turns with Chara in the shower. It feels nice to wash away all the stress from Flowey's hair, and then to massage Frisk's back when Flowey is completely clean. When Frisk and Chara emerge from the steam, renewed, their bed is made once more, with Flowey tucked snugly underneath the warm blankets. 

Frisk pouts. "Don't be a hog," they whine, and tackle their lover. Flowey squeaks, and Chara can't help but laugh. They're both so cute. 

"I was just warming them for Chara," Flowey says. "They always seem a little cold after taking a shower." 

Chara scoffs. "Rude. I will have you know that I am perfectly charming." 

"Pfft." Still, Flowey lifts up the covers and pats the bed next to him. "Come here." 

Well, how can Chara refuse when their heart is beating so quickly? 

They climb underneath the blankets, and Frisk joins them. Both of Chara's partners cuddle them, all their legs braided together like a strong rope. Chara sighs and leans into Flowey's chest, feeling warm and supported. Frisk nuzzles their back and holds them tightly. Chara holds Frisk's hand tightly as Frisk's comfortable sleep breathing helps them drift off to sleep. All is good when they are all together.


End file.
